Stream the Jackal
Stream the Jackal (ストリーム ジャッカル Sutoriimu za Jyakkaru) is a young adult Jackal, who pefers to work alone, but almost always can help those in need. History Stream was the son of one of the last Magi, and a normal female jackal. He was trained throughout most of his childhood by his father. But while protecting his home one night, Stream's father fought off intruders, getting wounded greatly. Stream was shocked at his father's death, but he continued to live with his mother, praticing what his father taught him. Stream decided to leave at about 17, thinking he could live on his own. But little did he know about the Rogues, groups of Coyotes that attacked in the night to steal and kill. These were the strangers that killed his father, and soon, his mother. He was care-free at the time and walked off. He did encounter them at one point, but escaped. At last, Stream had crossed the hot desert, and soon came to a whole different place, a massive forest. But he soon became worried about his mother, but he would not suffer in that desert again. Along the way, a young wolf pup encountered the jackal, and telling him the forest was of a great danger. Stream scoffed at first, but the pup told him it was being attacked by a familiar name Streak had heard once as a child. "Robotnik, or Eggman, as he's called now." The pup said. The jackal knew that at one time, Robotnik attacked the desert, so he promised to stay in the forest and defend it, along with the few fighters that resided in it. Meeting Yaumi Appearnce Stream bears Brown fur, and a peach muzzle. Unlike other mobians, his scleras (the white part of his eyes) are yellow, but his actual eye color is blue. His hair is scruffy looking, though he takes care of it. Note - His tail tip is NOT peach, it is brown. Attire Stream's attire is very simple - it is a blue robe and brown boots. Though it is not exactly plain, it (the robe) has some 'designs' on it, and may be decorated for special events. It (The robe, again) also comes with a blue scarf (A different shade of blue than the robe). Stream's fashion isn't ''exactly ''that plain, though. He wears a lot of formal and casual outfits every now and then. Personality Stream is a lone jackal who seems to be very quiet, not wanting to talk that much even though he's not at all shy. He is very friendly despite this, and does have a sense of humor, though it may not seem like it. But Stream cannot get most jokes easily,and perfers to stay serious. In rare cases, Stream may even act immature, but knows when to be mature and not. Often, he gets gulible or has anger issues like Knuckles, though not as much. Powers/Skills Skills Powers Weaknesses Relationships Friends/Allies Yaumi the Collie (Secret Crush) The Archer of Niumi Village Kizu the Vixen Kionu the Wolf Pup Auni the Maid Rivals Crestfire the Dragon Enemies Dr. Eggman Dr. EggPlankton (If he ever encounters him) Chaka the Kitsune Z the Tanuki Quotes GALLERY Classic Stream.png|Classic Stream. Made in Retro Sonic Character Maker by Skittycat on dA. Stream the Coyote Reference.png Trivia *Stream is sometimes seen with a blade similar to the Energy Sword from the ''Halo ''series. See Also.... Category:Males Category:Jackals Category:Venom's Characters Category:Heroes